Bane of RiverClan
Allegiance RiverClan: Leader: '' Foxstar- ginger tom with green eyes and scar over his left eye ''Deputy: Adderfang- brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Medicine Cat: Mossleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with small white markings. Warriors: Raggedfur- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes Wolftail- dark gray tom with amber eyes. Pikesplash-light gray tabby tom with amber eyes Jaggedleaf- brown tom with green eyes Ripplefur- silver tabby tom with green eyes Hollyberry- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Rainsong- light gray tabby tom with amber eyes Emberstripe- reddish-brown tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Graytuft- solid gray tom with amber eyes Wrenfeather- dusky brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Cloudyspot- gray and white tom with blue eyes Talonfoot-russet tabby tom with green eyes Plumetail- reddish-brown tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentices: Hawkpaw- dark brown tabby with white chest and white muzzle. Swallowpaw- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Queens: Russetfang- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes( Mother to Flamekit and Flowerkit) Nightheart-black and white she-cat( Mother to Morningkit, Shiveringkit and Hazelkit) Carolheart- cream she-cat with white underbelly and muzzle with blue eyes( Mother to Cloverkit, Thistlekit) Prologue Two kits nuzzle an Russet she-cat's belly. A shadow stood over the kits growling" These are Thistlefang's kits, am I correct?" Shivers went through the she-cat's spine nodding" Yes, these are Thistlefang's kits." The tom sniff the kit, his eyes staring down at the little reddish-brown tortoiseshell. " What is her name?" The she-cat eyes betrayed her nervousness, she knew her leader was crazy. Not just crazy, crazier then a fox. He had changed their Clan, announcing his mate would be the deputy of the Clan. " That is Plumekit." The ginger tom pressed his muzzle against the tiny she-kit's spine" She is destined for greatness, she will be my deputy." The she-cat gave a wail of horror" No, Foxstar please, recondiser your choice." Foxstar spun around clawing her ear, leaving a tiny nick" It is her destiny, Russetfang now shut up." Russetfang flatten her ears, she curl her tail around the kits staring fearfully as Foxstar left the den. Russetfang pressed her head against her paws staring out of the nursery thinking about the dark future that lay ahead for her daughter. Chapter 1 Plumetail padded into camp holding a carp and two minnows in her jaws. She had return from another sucessful hunting patrol. Plumetail lay the prey on the fresh-kill pile before padding over to her best friend Cloudyspot. Plumetail purred" Hey Cloudyspot." Cloudyspot gave an awkward smile" Hey Plumetail, nice catch you made." Plumetail gave a purr" Thanks, Cloudyspot. Did you see Carolheart's kits, Cloverkit and Thistlekit?" Cloudyspot nodded" Yea, Rainsong is really happy about them. Though they haven't tooken the test yet." Plumetail felt a shiver going down her spine. For some odd reason when Talonfoot took the test, Foxstar told Russetfang she didn't have to take it. Plumetail flick her tail" I never understood why Foxstar didn't make me take the test." Cloudypelt stared back at her a worried expression on his face, Plumetail meowed" What are you not telling me, Cloudypelt?" Cloudypelt blinked" It's nothing, do you want to go to Sunningrocks?" Plumetail growled" What are you not telling me, I am not a kit anymore you can't hide it from me?" Cloudypelt stared back at her his mouth moving, Plumetail could have sworn she heard a " I'm sorry for you." Before Cloudytail padded off, leaving Plumetail alone. " Finally, Plumetail, we need to talk." Plumetail spun around giving a meow in surprise" Foxstar!" Foxstar lean forward purring" Plumetail, we need to talk alone to discuss a wonderful future." Plumetail shifted her paws nervously" I was about to go on another patrol,Foxstar." Foxstar eyes flashed with annoyance" I am sure Adderfang doesn't need you for a patrol, come on now." Plumetail rose to her paws and followed Foxstar, she felt the glares of every cat in camp. Foxstar led her towards the gorge and sat close to the edge. Plumetail sat warily away from him purring" Look down there." Plumetail stared down, she gave a gasp of horror at what she found. A black and white cat lay at the bottom, it was her father Thistlefang. She had to tell Talonfoot, Russetfang, Flowerkit and Flamekit about Thistlefang. Plumetail stepped backwards until she was facing Foxstar" How did you find him?" Foxstar look at his claws" I didn't find him, he slipped and fell." Plumetail lunge forward Foxstar slipped aside, Plumetail gave a yowl of horror as she dug her claws into the dirt earth. Teeth snatch her scruff, dragging her backwards and dropping her away from the gorge. Foxstar purred" You should be more careful, your too precious to lose."